ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
This Is Reggae Music
This is an LP/CD series by Island/Mango records of samplers from mid 1970s. This first releases came in various forms and compositions in the UK and in the USA. Volume 1 Original release from 1973 *''This Is Reggae Music'' (LP: Island ILPS 9251, UK), 1973 Rate Your Music, 3.3.2012 **Tracks: This Is Reggae Music (Zap Pow) / I Shot The Sheriff (The Wailers) / The World Is Upside Down (Joe Higgs) / Hey Mr. Yesterday (Jimmy Cliff) / Funky Kingston (The Maytals) // Breakfast In Bed (Lorna Bennett) / Louie, Louie (The Maytals) / Guava Jelly (Owen Gray) / Book Of Rules (The Heptones) / Conceret Jungle (The Wailers) Tapir's, 3.3.2012 *''This Is Reggae Music'' (LP: Island ILPS 9251, USA), 1973 Discogs, 3.3.2012 Billboard, 12.10.1974, 3.3.2012: ""Certainly the finest legitimate reggae package yet offered to the American market, ... A perfect introduction to this fine Jamaican sound for those who are unfamiliar and a real education for those who have heard certain Americanized reggae. ..." R-662031-1292811335.jpeg R-662031-1292811833.jpeg *''This Is Reggae Music'' (re-issue LP: Trojan TRLS 104, UK), 1975 Discogs, 3.3.2012 *''This Is Reggae Music'' (re-issue CD: Mango 162-539 251-2, USA), 1990s This Is Reggae Music_CD_Mango US_CA_1000.jpg Mango 162-539 251-2_L_1000.jpg releases with different tracklistings *''This Is Reggae Music Vol. 1'' (LP: Island-Ariola 27 043 XAT), 1976 Tapir's, 3.3.2012 **Tracks: This Is Reggae Music (Zappow) / Roots, Rock, Reggae (Bob Marley & The Wailers) / Police And Thieves (Junior Murvin) / Old Marcus Garvey (Burning Spear) / Carry Go Bring Come (Justin Hines & The Dominoes) / The Harder They Come (Jimmy Cliff) / Funky Kingston (Toots & The Maytals) // Jah Live (Bob Marley & The Wailers) / Reggae Got Soul (Toots & The Maytals) / Chase The Devil (Max Romeo & The Upsetters) / Freedom Song (Third World) / Book Of Rules (Heptones) / Rastaman (Bunny Wailer) / King Tubby Meets The Rockers Uptown (Augustus Pablo) 2LP sets *''This Is Reggae Music'' (2LP: Island ICD 7, UK), 1976 Discogs, 3.3.2012 R-1632846-1233450130.jpeg R-1632846-1233450122.jpeg R-1632846-1233450142.jpeg *''This Is Reggae Music'' (2LP: Island /Ariola 300 331-370, DE), 1977 Discogs, 3.3.2012 Ariola 300 331_CA_1000.jpg Ariola 300 331_CB_1000.jpg Ariola 300 331_IC1_1000.jpg Ariola 300 331_IC2_1000.jpg Ariola 300 330_L1_1000.jpg Ariola 300 330_L2_1000.jpg Ariola 300 329_L1_1000.jpg Ariola 300 329_L2_1000.jpg *''This Is Reggae Music'' (2LP: Island /Ariola Benelux 300.331), 1977 Discogs, 3.3.2012; on Discogs we find also another version of this record, see: Discogs release 779181, 3.2.2012, Note: identical track list as German Ariola edition. Volume 2 Original release from 1975 *''This Is Reggae Music Vol. 2'' (LP: Island ILPS 9327, UK), 1976 Roots Archive, 3.3.2012; Discogs, 3.3.2012; All Music, 3.3.2012 **Tracks: 1. Time So Hard / 2. Run Come Sharp / 3. Breakfast In Bed / 4. Love You Baby / 5. Freedom Song / 6. Country Boy / 7. Arthur Louis: Knockin' On Heaven's Door 3:21 / 8. King Tubby Meets The Rockers Uptown 2:32 / 9. I Don't Know Why I Love You 2:59 / 10. Burning Spear: Marcus Garvey CD universe for a CD version and Amazon.com for an vinyl pressing, 3.3.2012 other releases with different track listing *''This Is Reggae Music Vol. 2'' (LP: Island/Ariola 25 272 XAT), 1977 [ http://tapirs.home.xs4all.nl/ilpsalb.htm Tapir's], 3.3.2012 **Tracks: Punky Reggae Party (Bob Marley & The Wailers) / Mama Say (The Heptones) / One Step Forward (Max Romeo) / Have Mercy (To Be A Lover) (George Faith) / Man In The Hills (Burning Spear) / Pomp And Pride (Toots And The Maytals) // Cokane In My Brain (Dillinger) / Dial Africa (Rico) / Sun Don't Shine (Third World) / No Sympathy (Peter Tosh) / Breakfast In Bed (Lorna Bennett) / Johnny Too Bad (The Slickers) / Dreamland (Bunny Wailer) Volume 3 *''This Is Reggae Music Vol. 3 (LP: Island ILPS 9391, UK), 1976 Roots Archive, 3.3.2012; Discogs, 3.3.2012; Tapir's, 3.3.2012 **Tracks: Side 1: Junior Murvin: Police & Thieves 3:53 / 2. Lee Perry: Roast Fish & Cornbread 4:23 / 3. Max Romeo & The Upsetters: War Ina Babylon 3:39 / 4. Justin Hines & The Dominoes*: Natty Takeover''5:01 / 5. Jah Lion: ''Columbia Colly 3:22 // Side 2: 1. Burning Spear: Man In The Hills 3:58 / 2. Prince Jazzbo & The Upsetters: Croaking Lizard 3:23 / 3. Bunny Wailer: Rastaman 3:21 / 4. Peter Tosh: No Sympathy 2:59 / 5. Aswad: Three Babylon 4:51 =References= Category:Discographies